RockmanEXE: The Children of the Light
by NemesisSP
Summary: Netto and Rockman are drawn into the beginning of their most dangerous fight. Read my profile for full summary. Chapter 5 is posted. R
1. Chapter 1

_Note: takes place after the events of Cybeast Gregar. _

_Note: I do not own or any of its characters._

**Prologue**

The year is 200X. The world's machines are joined in a worldwide network. This network makes the lives of individuals easier. Net Navi's makes life even easier individuals because of the various abilities they have. Navi's surf the net for information and various other activities for their operators, however a navi should never do all the work, and operators have to pitch in also.

**Chapter One: The New Navi**

"Netto-kun, wake up!"

"Just a few more minutes." Netto said.

"But you promised to meet everyone at the park, remember." Rockman replied.

Netto almost fell out of in surprise. "That's today, I completely forgot!"

"Hurry Netto-kun, you're almost late!" Rockman cried.

Netto got dressed at top speed and soon was running out the door. His mother called after him "Won't you stop and eat breakfast first dear?"

"NO, I"M LATE!" Netto cried.

"But it's summer." Haruka said confused.

Netto skated towards the park at a very fast rate. He was halfway to the park when he almost ran into someone. He stopped so fast he fell to ground hard and took a moment to get up again. The person Netto had almost ran into looked at him.

"I'm sorry." he said quickly and walked off again. Netto stared after him for minute than remembered what he was doing and skated off again. When he got to the park the first thing he heard was.

"You're late again, Netto Hikari!" cried his friend Meiru at once.

Meiru, Dekao, Yaito, Kojiro, and Asuta were standing there looking at Netto with looks of irritation on their faces.

"Late again, Netto." Dekao said

"Could you PLEASE, try to wake up earlier for once!" Yaito exclaimed

"Its summer, but could you try not to sleep in!" Kojiro said

"I didn't sleep in!" Netto cried

"Whatever." Meiru said. "Did you're dad say we could come to the science labs?"

"Yeah!" Netto said, glad she had changed the subject. "He said we could come today if we wanted."

"Okay." Dekao cried, "Let's go!"

They left the park afterwards to go the station.

* * *

A few hours later were at the huge that was the Scilabs, where Netto's

father worked everyday. They went inside and headed for Dr. Hikari's office.

"Netto?" Dr. Hikari asked, "You're got here earlier than I thought you would be."

"Hi Papa." Netto said upon entering the office. "I brought everyone with me."

"That's good, because I wanted to show what I have been working on." the scientist said happily. "Take a look."

Netto and his friends looked at the computer screen and immediately were filled with surprise at what they saw. It was a Net Navi; however it had the appearance of a newborn baby. The navi had a yellow outfit on and its helmet looked nearly identical to Rockman's helmet but had two large horns that had orbs that bent backwards. The baby navi seemed to be asleep.

"Wow!"

"He is a new generation of net navi," Dr. Hikari explained, "He can store viruses without damaging himself, restore corrupt data, he can even super charge another navi temporarily. He will be the one to restore the damage done to the net."

"He's so cute!" Meiru cried, "Right Yaito?"

"He is!" Yaito cried.

"What is he doing, Papa?" Netto asked.

"Yeah?" Dekao, Kojiro, and Asuta said together

"He is charging." Dr. Hikari said, "He will be awake in ten minutes.

At that moment an alarm started to sound and the door to the office locked.

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT, Unidentified Navi detected in Sector B

"What's happening Papa?" Netto asked

"Netto-kun!" Rockman said "Plug me in!"

"Alright," Netto cried "Plug in, ! Transmission!"

Rockman entered the server and looked around him.

"Rockman, the intruder navi is in this area," Dr. Hikari said urgently, "He's heading for the navi!"

"Alright Papa," Rockman replied, "I'll head over there right now!"

After running for a few minutes he came to the area where the baby navi was. The intruder navi was already there. He turned to look at Rockman and Rockman almost jumped for he knew who the navi was. It was Flashman.

"It has been awhile, Rockman!" Flashman said, "I'll have my revenge today!" And with that he began his attack by throwing Flash Bombs at Rockman.

"Rockman!" Netto cried "Battle chips Spreader L, M, and N! Program Advance, H-Burst, Slot in!"

Rockman fired the weapon at Flashman; it hit him dead on and sent him flying away from the baby navi. Flashman was about to recover and deliver his own attack when Rockman started firing at him with his Rockbuster.

"Battle chip, Wood Sword, Slot in!"

Rockman rushed forward and delivered a near-fatal slash at Flashman. The attack had damaged him severely. Flashman was nearing deletion so he decided to use his newest attack.

"Flash Blast!" Flashman cried, Rockman stopped his attack as the blast engulfed him.

"Battle Chip, Barrier 200, Slot in!" Netto cried immediately. A purple shield appeared around Rockman.

"Rockbuster!" Rockman shouted, firing at Flashman. However at that point Flashman started throw everything he had Rockman. The combined power of his attacks broke Rockmans barrier and nearly killed him in the process. Just as Flashman prepared to finish Rockman off a powerful blast nearly threw him to ground. The blast had not come from Rockman but from the baby navi that Flashman had been sent to capture. The baby had woken up and was crying so loud that the network was shaking because of it.

"Rockman now is your chance!" Netto shouted, "Battle chip, Wide Sword, Slot in!"

Rockman swung the sword at Flashman, deleting him instantly and ending the fight. However the baby wouldn't stop crying. Rockman did not know what to do. He was surprised when Dr. Hikari contacted him.

"Rockman, go towards him, you are the only one who can make him stop crying!"

"Me?" Rockman asked.

"Hurry, Rockman!" Dr. Hikari said.

Rockman moved over to the baby and picked up. The baby immediately stopped crying to the surprise of everyone except Dr. Hikari. The baby looked at Rockman with his enormous green eyes then erupted into giggling.

"Papa, why..." Netto began.

"Because the baby is made from same DNA data as Rockman." Dr. Hikari explained, "So the baby is basically Rockman brother and yours as well Netto. That was why the baby stopped crying when Rockman picked him up; he sensed the connection between him and Rockman and thus knew he could trust Rockman. Congratulations Rockman and Netto, this is why I wanted you to come here today. He can't stays in the labs anymore because of his crying and if leave he'll just start crying again.

"What?" Rockman and Netto cried not expecting this revelation.

"What are you going to name him Netto?" Meiru asked

"I want to know too, Netto!" Dekao said

"Me too!" Koijiro said.

"What you want me to name it?" Netto cried, "Papa, don't you have a name for it?"

"No, sorry Netto." his father said, "You have to name him. Oh hurry with the naming, I have to report to my boss."

"Alright!" Netto sighed, "His name will be...Trill. What do you think Rockman?"

"I like the name the Netto-kun." Rockman said, and looking at the baby navi added, "And I think he likes it too!"

"Alright than Trill it is." Dr. Hikari replied, "And I think its time you all go home."

* * *

"Flashman has failed sir!"

"I thought so. Otherwise I would have what I wanted now."

"My apologies, me lord. It won't happen again!"

"We shall see! Send another navi to get the program."

"Right away, sir!"

The man in the shadows had others things to think about at the moment.

He was already planning the next stage of his plan.

"Omega, you will be ready soon! Very soon."

End Chapter

NemesisSP:My first fanfic, and I think I did very well. Review this story so I can continue with it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: takes place after the events of Cybeast Gregar. _

_Note: I do not own Rockman.EXE or any of its characters._

**Chapter Two: Fire and Water**

"Netto are you awake?" Haruka Hikari called to her son.

"Yeah Mama, I'm up!" Netto replied, Netto turned to his PET and said, "Man Rock, Trill is hard work."

"Tell me about, Netto-kun. I didn't get much sleep last night because of Trill. He's a real handful."

"Maybe we should ask Meiru and Roll for help with Trill," Netto suggested, "It's worth a try right?"

In the PET Trill was pulling on Rockmans hair playfully. The blue navi found this very annoying but was ignoring it at the moment. He thought about what Netto had just said, and thought Trill might be too much for Roll to handle at that point. But he decided to agree because Trill was too much for HIM to handle alone. But an incoming call stopped Rockman from saying anything.

"Netto-kun, it's from Hinoken!'

"What, why would he call me? I thought he was in Cyber City?" Netto asked however he answered the call anyways, "Hello?"

"Hey Kid" came the voice of Hinoken, "Listen I need you to meet me at the park today at 3:00 PM. Can you make it?"

"Sure. We'll meet you, but why?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Until then, see ya!"

"What are we going to do Rockman? We can't take Trill with us."

"Netto-kun we will just ask Roll to handle him while we meet Hinoken."

"Alright let's go to Meiru's first."

Netto jumped off the chair he had been sitting on and grabbing his skates and ran out of the room. He said goodbye to Haruka quickly before heading out the front door. He rushed over to Meiru's house and rang the doorbell. Meiru opened the, and was surprised, she had clearly not expecting Netto to be there.

"Netto?"

"Meiru no time for small chat, could you do me a favor?" Netto said quickly

"Sure what?"

"Could Roll take care of Trill for a bit?"

"O-Okay." Meiru said. "Is that okay Roll?"

"Sure, I'll do it!" the pink navi said at once

"Okay, I'll transfer him. Don't worry he's asleep. So you won't have to deal with much. I'll be back soon."

Netto rushed to park to as fast to make it on time for his meeting. He made it with 10 minutes to spare.

"We're a little early aren't we Rockman?"

"Yeah, well let's wait Hinoken than."

"Netto Hikari?"

"Huh?" Netto replied turning to see a friendly face, "Oh, hi Shuuko!"

Standing was a blue-haired girl who Netto knew very well.

"How are you doing Netto?" Shuuko asked

"Good, how about you and Aquaman?"

"Better than ever, this man Hinoken has been helping me to change my life around."

"You know Hinoken."

"Yeah, she knows me."

"Hinoken!" Netto shouted in surprise

"Hey kid, I see you already know Shuuko. Anyway now I'll tell you why I called you here kid. A few days ago data disks were stolen from the Cyber Academy. Those disks hold very important data." Hinoken said.

"How important are the disks, Hinoken-san?" Netto asked.

"Very important. They have information about every student and staff member including their Net Navi's. We were able to track the culprits to this area's network. That why we need your help Netto."

"Alright, I'm in, when do we start?" Netto asked.

"Soon. But first, do you still have Heat Cross?" Hinoken said

"Yeah, why?" Netto asked.

"It may prove useful later. You better plug in; Heatman and Aquaman are waiting for you. You can plug in at that squirrel statue."

Netto walked over to the statue and plugged in.

* * *

"Rockman, you made it." Heatman said as Rockman entered the net. Heatman seemed ready for anything, while Aquaman however looked worried, but whatever worries he had seemed to vanish the moment he saw Rockman. 

"Rockman!" Aquaman said happily

"Heatman, Aquaman it's nice to see you both again." Rockman said, but he thought it a little weird that they working. "So where are we heading Heatman?"

"To Akihara net area 3, are you Rockman because Aquaman is?"

"Yeah I'm ready." Rockman replied

"Okay, let's go."

They made their way through the network for awhile before stopping at the entrance to area 3. They were about to go in when a voice came out that made Rockman stop in his tracks. Turning he saw, walking straight for him, Roll. She had Trill in her arms and looked very grumpy.

"Oh hi, Roll." Rockman said

"Is this what you been doing, goofing around with some friend while I have to after Trill when you should? Trill has been driving me crazy all day ever since I started looking after him." The pink navi said furiously.

"Roll it's not like that. There is something happening that I promised to help with." Rockman said

"Fine than I'm going with you."

"No you aren't."

"Come on Rockman, we to got to go drip." Aquaman said

"Alright."

"Grab the pink navi." shouted a voice suddenly

Out of nowhere two Heel Navis jumped out, grabbed Roll and Trill and ran off into area 3

"Come on." Rockman shouted to Aquaman and Heatman and all three into the next area. "Stop right there!"

The heel navis stopped however they no longer holding Roll or Trill, instead a navi Rockman knew were holding them. The navi had claws on both hands and had a beastie look.

"Beastman?"

"Yes you have fallen into my trap, surrender and set them free." Beastman said fiercely

"NO, don't do it Rockman!" Roll shouted

"We have to fight Rockman." Heatman said and with that he and Aquaman started attacking Beastman.

"Netto-kun!"

"We have no choice Rockman."

"Alright, give me some battle chips!"

"All first Heat Cross! Now battle chips, Invis and the Dreamsword Program Advance!"

In the net Rockman went into the Heat Cross and activated the Invis chip, making him complety invisible. He fired his new flamethrower at Beastman causing him to move away from Roll and Trill were. Luckily Roll jumped out of the way before the flames hit her and Trill. Beastman rushed for them again, but Aquaman brought out his hose and sprayed him with it. This gave Rockman the perfect time to attack Beastman directly. He slashed Beastman with the Dreamsword, causing large damage to him. Heatman than followed the attack up with his Heat Wave attack.

"What are you doing?" Beastman shouted at the heel navis "Attack the others."

The heel navis obliged, and started to attack Heatman and Aquaman, stopping them from helping any further.

"Now you're all mine!"

"Fine with me!" Rockman replied and fired his flamethrower again. It hit Beastman this time, but he delivered his own attack, slashing Rockman several times before disengaging.

"Heat Cross won't work Netto!" Rockman said

"Damn, then use the Hi-Burst PA!"

Rockman immediately fired the powerful weapon at Beastman, the blast hit stunning him briefly. However two more attacks from Heatman and Aquaman hit Beastman as well. Beastman realized he was outmatched, and overpowered, so he decided to retreat. However before he could make another move cords began to wrap him up. He was shocked by this and he wasn't the only one. Rockman and his friends had stopped attacking and looking at the one who had done it

End Chapter

NemesisSP: Cliffhanger. You will just have wait to see who the mysterious navi is. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

_Note: takes place after the events of Cybeast Gregar. _

_Note: I do not own or any of its characters._

Chapter 3: Foreboding

"Who are you?" Rockman asked leveling his rock buster at the navi before him

"My name is Slur." the navi said, there was a light around her that made it impossible for Rockman, Heatman, and Aquaman to make out what she looked like. "Remember it, Rockman." and with that she left with Beastman tied up beside her.

"Who was that?" Aquaman said

"Don't know, But I don't trust her." Heatman grimaced "But the good news is that we got half of the data back."

"That at least is good, but I'm worried about what happened." Rockman said "They could have escaped with Roll and Trill, but why didn't they?"

"I'm not sure about that either, but let's plug out and check out this area later." Heatman said, and with that he and Aquaman were gone. Roll walked up to Rockman with Trill still in her arms. Trill was giggling, completely unaware of what had just happened.

"Rockman, I'm sorry. I got in the way." Roll said

"It's okay Roll; I should have told you what I was going to do." Rockman replied. "Here, I'll take Trill now. Thanks for watching him for us. You should log out as well.

"I'll see you later than." Roll said then logged out. Rockman followed suit.

"I wonder who Slur person was." Hino-ken said.

"Perhaps she was an official." Shuuko suggested

"If so then her operator might have answers for us." Netto said

Hinoken was thinking the exact same thing as Netto was. If Slur she was an Official than her operator must know something. "Netto what do you say we figure this out."

"Alright!" Netto said immediately

"Alright, I'll be sure to contact you both when I have any leads." Hinoken said. Netto, knowing Hino-kens past, knew that he would be able to get every detail. Shuuko looked at Hinoken with a confused expression on her face; apparently she did not know what Netto knew.

"Netto-kun!" Rockman suddenly said. Netto looked at his PET to see the blue navi looking up at him, "Let's get home, Mama will be worried about us."

"You right, sorry I have to go Hinoken-san." Netto said before heading for his house. He was halfway home when, once again, he nearly ran into someone, and once again, he spun around to avoid the collision; however he tripped in the process. Netto sat there massaging his head when a hand was outstretched to him. "Thanks." He said as he took the hand and the person lifted him up. Netto turned to apologies when he saw that the person was the same boy Netto had run to one into the other day.

The boy was easily older than Netto was; he had brown hair and was wearing a black jacket and blue jeans. However his eyes were the one thing that startled Netto; they were the darkest shade of blue, making the pupils very had to make out. On a holster on jeans was a dark blue PET that had two red lines running down it.

"Hi, I don't think we've met before. Netto said, "I'm Hikari Netto."

"My name is Yamadera Sora." the kid said.

"Are you new around here?"

"You could say that." Sora replied "I just arrived last week."

"Well it was nice meeting Sora." Netto said before heading off again.

"Sort of a hyperactive kid isn't he Sora?" called a voice from Sora's PET.

"You're right about that." Sora replied and with that he started walking the other way."

Sci-Labs

"Dr. Hikari, your lunch is here."

"Thank you very much." Dr. Hikari replied as he took the food from the assistant who left afterwards. Dr. Hikari turned back to his computer and began working again. "This should do it. Trill will be complete once I send this to Netto so he can install it."

After finishing the program and attaching it to an email, he sent it to his sons. The doctor began digging into his food with much joy for the break. It was a beautiful day outside but he just had to much work to do so he couldn't enjoy it. He took a few sips of his coffee and his soup when suddenly alarms were going off.

"What the hell?" Dr. Hikari said as gas began to fill the building. The scientists around him were succumbing to it very quickly. Before Dr. Hikari passed he saw men in gas masks filing into the room.

Netto's house

"Netto-kun, Papa sent us an e-mail." Rockman told his operator.

"Really? Open it Rockman." Netto replied, Rockman did so.

_Dear Netto and Rockman,_

_Attached to this is e-mail is program for Trill. It should be installed immediately while Trill is in sleep mode. I would do it myself but I have to work late. I might see you tomorrow though._

_From_

_Dr. Hikari_

"A program for Trill? For what?" Netto said

"Let's find out; I'll begin installation right." Rockman said

"All right, begin installation Rockman." Netto replied, as Rockman began the process while Netto watched Trill's stats.

End Chapter

NemesisSP: This is a version 2 of this chapter. Enjoy


	4. Chapter 4

_Note: takes place after the events of Cybeast Gregar. _

_Note: I do not own Rockman.EXE or any of its characters. Except for those I make up._

Chapter 4: Hidden Powers

Several hours had past since Netto had installed the program into Trill, so far nothing had happened. Rockman was looking after the sleeping navi while Netto went downstairs to see what was on TV and wait for Haruka to return home. So far nothing was on, but Netto didn't mind that much because he liked flipping through the channels until he found something. But now it was getting tedious, and he was bored out of his mind.

At that moment the phone rang and snapped Netto out of his daze. Dropping the remote he picked up the phone, "Hello?" Netto deadpanned

"Netto turn on the news quickly!" Meiru's voice came from the receiver. She sounded really scared. Instinctively Netto did as he was told but right as did it he dropped the remote. There, on the news, was the Sci Labs.

"_Only mere hours ago Sci Lab was attacked, what the attackers wanted is unknown but it is known that scientist Dr. Yuuichiro Hikari was abducted." News Reporter __Midorikawa Kero said. "More on this at ten."_

"Papa?!" Netto said in absolute shock. If this hadn't have happened before than Netto would have been even more surprised, but still shocking none the less. Netto couldn't think, the event's of this day were far too much to handle in such a short amount of time.

Luckily for him it seemed that Meiru had sensed his shock as she said she was coming over. Netto hung up the phone and sat down as drifted off into space. That email that his father had sent was the last time that Netto had any contact with him; he had not even wondered why he had received it. So many questions ran through his head, why had he sent the program, why had he been kidnapped, was he kidnapped because of Trill, what was so important about Trill besides his abilities that Papa had already told him. Netto was beginning to get a headache thinking about all of this, he went over to kitchen and got some headache medicine. As he drank the pills down there was a knock on the door. He went over to the door and opened it to let Meiru in.

"Netto, all you all right?" She immediately asked him when she entered the house. "You look sick."

"It's been a rough day." Netto said as he massaged his forehead. "Do want anything to drink?"

"Some tea would be nice." She said. Netto closed the door and went to the kitchen and looked in the fridge. There was some Oolong Tea, and a few other drinks. He grabbed two cans of the Oolong Tea and gave one to Meiru. She took a sip of the tea, and looked at him. "So how's Rockman taking the news?"

"I haven't told him yet." Netto said, however he knew he should. "I'm going to go do that now." He walked up the stairs and went to his bedroom; Meiru followed him into the room. Netto pick up his PET and said, "Rockman."

Rockman responded immediately, though it was clear that Trill was awake now, as Rockman was holding him in his arms. Netto took a deep breath before telling the Navi.

"Rockman, I have bad news." Rockman looked at him quizzically. Netto continued, "Papa has been kidnapped."

The look on Rockman's face was exactly like Netto's; the only difference was that Rockman probably wasn't thinking about the reasons like he had. However there was at least one question that had seemed to pass into the Navi's mind.

"Did they take him because of Trill?" Rockman said. Trill giggled at the sound of his own name. The child had absolutely no idea what was going on, but perhaps this was a good thing. Trill didn't need to know that Dr. Hikari had kidnapped possibly because of him.

"I don't Rockman, I don't know." Netto said. Unlike the last time he was completely unsure of what to do next. Meiru looked at him in sympathy; she knew that this was difficult for him. Suddenly Netto thought of something, an idea that might shred some light on the current situation. It was so sudden yes, but it felt like the right way to go. "Rockman, that program that Papa sent, did it do anything?"

"Yes it did." Rockman stunned that Netto would ask such a question. "It uploaded several files, some of them that I couldn't read, which are supposed to be put into Trill's data. There were also other files there that need to be defragmented before I could read them.

"Well the files that can be read are where we have to start!" Netto turned to Meiru, "Meiru-chan, could you please plug Roll in?"

Meiru was shocked that Netto was actually asking for her help. That didn't matter right now though so she did as he asked and plugged Roll in. The Navi's began working on what Netto thought might show them the way to go.

It was about an hour before they came across anything useful. Netto, Rockman, Meiru, and Roll were looking at a video that was inside one of the programs. The video featured Dr. Hikari explaining about Trill's data structure. Unfortunately the video was corrupted, but because of how the video introduced itself, it looked like it was emergency video.

"Netto and Rockman, if you are watching this than I assume the worst has. I don't I much time before they come so I keep this brief. You already know many of Trill's prime functions and data already, but the some things that I need to tell you right now. Trill has the…….…..…out……………and he is…………" The message had been defragmented several times already but it still came up the same. This made Netto a bit anxious about what was going, but he was know sure of one thing; this organization was definitely after Trill. The others continued to defragment the other files while he continued to ponder about what to do next.

His thoughts were interrupted when Netto heard Meiru gasp. He ran over to see what was happening and saw a very large virus on his computer. The virus looked like a very large wolf, it looked similar to Greiga even, but Netto knew it was just a regular virus. However that assumption ended when the virus spoke. "Hand over the child!"

Rockman pointed his Rock-Buster at the virus, "And why should we?!"

"So you can live."

Rockman fired at the virus hitting it several times, each hit had no effect. Netto grabbed his battle chips and uploaded the three chips that made up the Giga Cannon program advance. Rockman fired the weapon at the virus causing a large explosion. When the smoke cleared the virus was still standing, but it was obvious that damage had been done to it. The virus looked at Rockman and shot forward. The next thing any of them knew Rockman was clenched firmly in the virus's mouth. Roll fired her Roll Arrow but was only able to get a few in before the beast smacked her away. She was knocked unconscious by the attack, forcing Meiru to plug her out. Netto however was unable to plug Rockman out.

"Let him go you jerk!" Netto said. The virus gave out a cry of laughter at this, and gave Netto a look that said 'Make me'. Netto scowled at the screen as Meiru looked on helplessly. Amidst this scenario everyone had seemed to have forgotten about Trill. The infant looked at the barely alive Rockman in the virus's mouth, as if he was entranced by the sight. Tears began to well up in Trill's eyes as he continued to watch, and soon he began to flat out cry. The loud crying had apparently caught the attention of the virus. The virus dropped Rockman on the ground as it moved toward. Netto took this moment to give several recovery chips to Rockman, but the damage done to the Navi seemed to great for recovery chips. Netto's attention was soon turned back to the virus as it moved toward Trill. He was about to yell at Trill to move away but the baby Navi began to glow. The virus and Netto were both shocked as Trill turned to light and shot toward Rockman. There was huge flash of light as Rockman began to get up. The light was so bright that Netto had to cover his eyes, but opened when the light receded. Where Rockman was standing stood a form that was all too familiar.

Beast Out Rockman.

**End Chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Author's note: Whew, I finally got this chapter up. It's a little short, but I'm trying to get back into EXE so I guess it's not bad. _

_Hope you enjoy._

Chapter 5:

"Rockman!" was all Netto could say. The sight of Rockman in Beast Out form was unnerving. After all, Netto's dad had said that he had removed Greiga's data from Rockman. But here Rockman was, in that beastly form.

The wolf type virus lunged at Rockman, who quickly moved out of the way. It slashed at him again, though Rockman once again dodged it.

"Netto-kun, what's happening?" Netto heard Meiru say, but he didn't reply. His eyes were fixed to the screen as he watched his Net Navi fight the virus. The wolf virus howled and lunged at Rockman, but he stretched out his hands and caught the virus by its mouth. Rockman then began to very slowly pull them apart.

Netto's eyes widened in shock "Stop it!" Netto said quietly, as he knew Rockman would not have heard him. Indeed, Rockman's now red-eyes flashed for a second until he pulled with such force that the virus was ripped in two. Netto heard Meiru gasp, and imagined that her hands were now covering her mouth.

Rockman let out a vicious roar before he disappeared from Netto's computer. Netto stood in front of the screen, frozen in place by what he had just seen. Finally, Netto managed to say. "Rockman and Trill, just what is going on right now." He banged his fist against his desk. "I don't understand."

"I don't either, Netto-kun." Meiru said. Netto looked up at her. "But Rockman is on the loose right now, so we can't just sit here."

"But what can we do?" Netto replied, hanging his head. "I don't have any way of stopping Rockman. And the only person I know who can help isn't here." Netto stared down at his empty PET, and something clicked inside his head. "Hinoken-san!" Netto picked up his PET and sent a quick E-mail. "Please get this!"

--

Heatman and Aquaman walked around the net. They had been sent out because of an email that their operatives had received from Netto Hikari. Apparently Rockman had gone because and was running wild around the net.

"I don't see anything,." Aquaman squeaked as he looked around.

"Don't let your guard down." Heatman said. "I've dealt with this before; I know how dangerous Rockman is right now."

Aquaman shivered a little, remembering the Cyber Beast incidents a few weeks ago. But he didn't really have time to delve to deeply into his thoughts as he heard growling. He looked up to see Rockman standing in front of him. "R-Rockman?!"

"Heh, so we meet again time." Heatman said, getting into an offensive position. "You beat me before, but you won't be so lucky this." And with that Heatman sent towers of fire at Rockman, who let out a roar and dodged easily and rushed at Heatman. The fire Navi barely got out of the way in time. "Help me out, Aquaman!"

Aquaman heard Heatman and fired a blast of water at Rockman, which although it had hit him, merely shrugged it off. He set his sights on Aquaman and charged, but Heatman grabbed on to the berserk Navi. Rockman continued to make his way slowly towards Aquaman, despite Heatman's best attempts to hold him back.

"Oh no, you don't." Heatman growled. Rockman finally turned his attention to Heatman and tried to shake him off. Heatman managed to let go before Rockman managed to hit him and fired a powerful of fire at him. Heatman moved out of the way quickly enough.

"Did you get him, pelulu?"

"No." Heatman said. "I only stalled him."

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The flames flew to the side by the aura surrounding Rockman. He immediately launched himself at Heatman, moving at twice his natural speed. Heatman had no time to move as Rockman crashed into him and sunk his claws into Heatman's chest.

"GAH!" Heatman cried out. He tried to push Rockman off of him, but was unable to do so. He turned his head over to Aquaman. "Aquaman, plug out! Quickly." Aquaman didn't need to be told twice, and he immediately plugged out. Heatman finally managed to blasted Rockman off of himself, and he followed Aquaman.

Rockman stood up; he shrugged off the damaged he had just received and let out loud roar.

--

"I'm sorry, Hikari." Hinoken said over the Netto PET.

"That's okay, Hinoken-san." Netto told him, although he wasn't happy about it. "You did what you could."

Netto hung up and placed a hand on his forehead. "It's hopeless, isn't it?" he said to no one in particular. Meiru watched him worriedly, as she knew how felt at that moment. "Damn you, Enzan. I could really use yours and Blues' help right now."

His PET buzzed and Netto looked down to see that he had a message. He checked it.

It said, "I'll get Rockman back."

Netto stared at the message in confusion.

--

Rockman tore through the network, destroying viruses and attacking innocent Net Navi's without a second thought. He didn't register the screams that surrounded him as he went along in his path of destruction.

"Freeze!" called out three police Navi as they raised their rifles at him. Unfortunately, Rockman paid them no mind as he rushed forward and deleted them easily. Some more appeared and opened fire on Rockman, but met a similar fate.

A power shot it him in the head and he fell to the ground. Rockman turned around to see a black and red Net Navi pointing a pistol at him. The Navi had a blue orb on his helmet.

Rockman charged at the Navi and was about to slash when at him when over him and delivered a kick to Rockman's head.

"This is Axl, I've located the target." Axl reported in to his operator. He grinned a little, and aimed his pistol at Rockman again, and fired several shots. All of them hit their target.

Rockman just roared some more before launching himself at Axl, who dodged again. Axl took the opportunity to fire two more shots at Rockman. Rockman tried slashing at Axl, but he couldn't hit him. After a few moments of this Rockman aimed a shot at Axls head, which he missed by only inches.

Axl grinned again and raised his pistol at Rockman chest. "Jackpot!" was the word that came to Axls mouth as he pulled the trigger.

--

Netto tried furiously to contact Enzan, but nothing he did seemed to work. He was starting to get anxious, as it had been two hours since Rockman had gone berserk. He had asked Meiru to go home, even though she wanted to stay.

Mama had called him and told that she had been filing a report with the police. She said that she would be home soon. Netto couldn't bring himself to tell her about Rockman and Trill though, as he didn't want to worry her further.

There was a small beeping sound that snapped Netto back to reality. He looked up quickly and gasped at what he saw.

Rockman and Trill were there, unconscious, in his computer.

--

"Mission complete." Axl said as he returned to his PET. "It was something though, he almost got me."

"As long as those two are back to normal, then everything should be fine."

"You are right, Sora."

**To Be Continued…..**

***BONUS TEASER***

"I don't want to be the most power." Omega said, "I just want to with my friends."

Omega, Lulu, and Zell stand in the Great Hall of Hollow Bastion, where are confronted by the blacked haired man.

"What are you?" Zell shouted.

The man grinned. "My name is-

The three friends gasped when they heard the name.

_**~Kingdom Hearts: The Other Story~**_


	6. cancelled

Alright, I'm sure most of you were expecting me to finish this story, but to tell you the truth; I really don't have any intention of doing so. For a few reasons.

1. This fic is almost 4 years old, and it isn't anywhere close to a conclusion.

2. The chapters are very poorly written. The only decent parts of them are the action sequences.

3. The characters are flat in it, and the story is very uninteresting, and relies too much on the formula from the actual games.

4. I also lost most of my original plans for the story, so even if I wanted to continue, I would still have to start from scratch.

I don't want to actually leave this story unfinished, but the truth is it isn't going anywhere, and it really isn't that good. It literally sucks too much to let it continue.

I still want to use the basic idea for this fic, so I'm remaking it under the title of _Battle Network RockmanEXE: The Program of the Future._ I hope you readers who had been following this fanfic will read and enjoy it.


End file.
